Another Time Another Chapter
by SaiyanPrinceTrunks
Summary: *~*CHAPTER 4 IS NOW UP!!!!!!*~* Planet Vegeta has been reborn! Vegeta has returned home and Trunks tags along, his life is very different, what adventures await him now?? R&R!! Please *~*^-^CHAPTER 4 NOW UP!!*~*
1. The Letter

Prologue:  
  
Dear Goten,  
  
Hey bud it's me your ol pal Trunks. Well let's see let me update you on everything. It has been about a year since Planet Vegeta was wished back and it's been about 3 months since I've moved from earth to Planet Vegeta. I'm here with my dad and I'm going under some vigorous training, it's tough but I'm getting through it. I would say that I miss Earth but I would only be lying ever since you told me in our last letter that my girlfriend left me for another I have not desired to go home. I only feel bad for my mom she's probably really lonely and I left all my responsibilities at Capsule Corp for my mother to deal with, she does have Bra though. Well I have found someone new, her name is Nikita she's one of my father's elite soldiers and even though she says she can't stand me I know she likes me. She's got long raven hair that flows down a little past her waist and her dark black eyes are so mysterious. I can't say that I don't miss my old girlfriend but this breakup and lose helped me to train better and not be so easily persuaded with my heart. *laughs a little* I think I'm beginning to get my dad's black hole of a heart or at least a crack in mine. Next time I come to Earth I'm going to spare with you so you better train Goten or I'm gonna whip you in my new powerful state.  
  
I'm official prince now, it took my father a lot of convincing but he likes how I dealt with the breakup with my girlfriend so now I'm the prince of all saiyans. Life is pretty dull in the castle though. My dad can't always talk, Nikita has a lot of battles, I'm not quite sure what Grammy Mammy does but she's busy a whole o. I have some battles but I don't even have to go to the ones I'm suppose to. I get a ton of paper work every day of either death threats or some stupid ceremony to go to. Maybe you can visit me here one day who knows. Oh well there is some guy Nataku that I talk to also but he's busy checking the ships and the count of people dead to talk sometimes, and he yells at me when I teach his son to shoot ki blasts. He doesn't want him to be a fighter but he's a tough and determined kid he's make an awesome elite fighter too bad.  
  
Well time to ship off Goten tell Mom I say hi, talk to you soon bud.  
  
Your best friend, Trunks  
  
It's been 2 years since Trunks sent that letter to Goten.and he's still waiting for a response. 


	2. The Promise

~**~**~**~*  
  
Planet Vegeta was very quite the day that young prince Trunks got a letter from an old rival saying exactly this: Dear Saiyan Prince, Your father has neglected to read previous letters from us calling him into battle to finish off this bothersome dispute between our two planets. I am King Anlok the proud ruler of all the Anooraks. It is time to finish this, Tell your father that he is to join you in this battle. Bring 50 of your men to back you up and we will finish this once and for all. You Saiyans will see how strong us Anooraks are. You have 3 days to respond to our demands if not we will pay a visit to your planet instead. Sincerely, King Anlok  
  
The young prince held the letter closely to his chest as he walked proudly down the corridor and to the left, his cape flapping behind him. He barged into the kings room and descended quickly down to one knee while hitting his chest with his fist he looked up to see his father in a heated dispute with one of the foot soldiers. His father looked him in the eyes and nodded. The young prince stood tall and walked over to where his father stood. "Looks like we have a problem dad." He handed his father the letter from King Anlok and stood waiting for his father's response. The prince was as proud as he was handsome. He stood straight and his shoulders arched back a bit showing his chest, this was the stand of a proud warrior with nobility on their shoulders which was exactly what Trunks was. He grew out his lavender hair and had it tied in the back but had two long strands in front, he liked it best that way. He pushed a few of the strands back behind his ear then folded his arms across his chest gleaming down at the spineless foot solider. In his eyes showed his power one look from him and his enemies cowered behind in fear. The strands fell in front of his eyes again and he flipped them back. He looked up to see his father staring at him anger flared in his eyes. "This is ridiculous!" He crumbled the paper in his hands and set it a flame; the young prince winced then straightened out again. "What do you suggest we do then father?" He sneered at the ashes of the letter, "Nothing, let them come, I have never bowed downed to anyone's demands before and I don't plan to start now!" Trunks sighed at his father's stubbornness "Not to be rude dad but don't you think that this has gone on long enough?" "Do not start with me kid, I made my decision, now go you have paper work to do." Trunks' hand formed into a tight fist, "That was the paperwork." "Then find something else to do, we are not doing that battle." "Dad I don't understand the point! Let's just go and be done with it already!" "Don't tell me what to do boy!" "Your being stubborn again, it's all about you! When can I have a say I am prince, or do you try to forget that." The room fell silent as Vegeta collected his thoughts together to reply to his outspoken son. "Trunks do not push me." "Dad I have done nothing but as you tell me to do but enough is enough I want you to realize that I am not the gawky irresponsible teenager that I was when I first came to this planet. I would like to have a say in this matter! And I say that we fight them defeat them then come home victorious. I know my men can do it I had picked each and everyone of them and they are as strong as ever now, not to mention with your soldiers to back us up we're undefeatable, now.what do you say, Vegeta." Vegeta walked over to his son and stared him dead in the eyes looking at him in the most serious of ways. "You better be right boy.tell Nataku to round 25 of my men and 25 of yours.we'll leave immediately." Trunks couldn't hide the happiness that shone from his eyes, "I won't let you down dad." "You certainly have better not, I'm wasting valuable training time on those ridiculous felines." Trunks smiled at his father then bowed down at him then hightailed it out of their. He raced over to Nataku and informed him of the battle arrangements. "Your father loves do to this to me, give me a battle to get everyone to in less than a second, I think he enjoys watching me sweat." The young prince laughed and patted his ol friends back, "You certainly have your work cut out for you Nataku." "Thanks Trunks, oh do me a favor wake up Nikita I'm sure you want her in this battle." The young prince smiled at his friend as his cheeks turned pink with embarrassment. He turned and let his cape fall down behind him. He reached the young saiyans fighters quarters and tapped lightly on the door. "Go away Trunks!" The prince laughed out loud to himself lightly as he opened the door and stepped in. "Well aren't we in the shiniest of moods." "Trunks do not start with me today I'm tired and I just got back from a battle." "Well what luck you have another one right now." The saiyan warrior dug her head into her pillow and complained. The young prince sat at her side and placed a concerned hand on her back she leapt up out of her pillow with a yelp. "Trunks!!" The prince took his hand away from her back swiftly and looked at her with alarmed eyes. "Nikita your hurt." "It's nothing Trunks.really I'm fine." She put her hand under her shirt and to her side where a noticeable amount of blood was pouring from it. "You didn't go to the regeneration tanks again did you Nikita!" Trunks was angry with her and he stood up abruptly showing his status to her. Her eyes fell to the floor and she gripped at her side that ached in pain. "It's just a scratch, barely even noticeable." His eyes reprimanded her and showed her his disapproval. "That's it I've had it with you Nikita! Do you honestly want to get your self killed? Do you not care if you die?" She stood up slowly and was a bit wobbly, "No Trunks I don't care if I died, I could die right now and it would make no difference to me and it's not like anyone would care so why are you getting so hysterical." Trunks rose his arm up to the side of his face as if he was about to strike Nikita but he couldn't bring himself to. She turned her face to the side expecting the blow but when none came she looked to see Trunks and tears formed in his heartbroken eyes. "Trunks." "Nikita.you stupid woman, don't you know that I would be devastated if you died right now." He walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders gently. "You mean more to me than all the galaxies in this universe, I'd give my life to save yours, as long as I knew that you went on living that would be enough for me. So please don't ever say that again Nikita, it just.hurts too much. Nikita.I love you!" She looked at him confused and unable to say anything, she opened her mouth to speak but the words just could not find their way out. He shook his head at her and a small smile crept onto his lips. "No.don't say a word." He pulled her into his chest and gave her a small but sweet kiss on the lips, a tear fell from her eye and the first time in her life she actually felt emotion. After he broke the kiss he just stood there staring at her tenderly caressing her shoulders. "Trunks." "Hm." he said in a small almost inaudible purr. "Not to break the mood here.but don't we have that battle?" Trunks' eyes shot open, "Kuso! I almost forgot, here." He lifted up her shirt to just even so he could see her wound. He peeled off the strip then placed a patch on her side. "That should heal it and close the opening." She looked at him and meekly nodded. "Come on then let's go." He started towards the door then looked back behind him, "Oh and not now when ever you're ready, I'd like for a response to what I said to you Nikita.but take your time.I'll meet you on the ship." With that the gallant young prince opened the door and slipped out.  
  
~**~**~**~* 


	3. Arrival

"Arrival at Planet Anoorak in 10 minutes."  
  
The two proud saiyan warriors stood at the looking glass of their ship out at the planet. Father and son fighting side by side for the first time since their battles on Earth and even then it wasn't really just the two of them.  
  
"So dad what are the Anooraks like?"  
  
"They are disgusting felines who think they are equivalent in strength with the Saiyans."  
  
"Dad don't call them disgusting felines."  
  
"What they are! Why can't I?"  
  
The young prince gave his father a glare, "Because you don't like being called a stupid monkey, it's the same thing."  
  
The King looked at his son from the corner of his eye sneered at him then continued to look out at the planet.  
  
"Fine then, they look just like us but their tail is like a cat and their ears are cat like too but that's a recessive trait. Also they are almost as strong as us but they don't get stronger after every battle like we do they have to train hard and long to achieve such power but for us we just acquire it."  
  
"So we get the easy way out they actually work for their power, we should respect that.so then tell me dad why are we rivals if we are so close in race and strength."  
  
"Couldn't tell ya kid, must be the dirty work that my father left behind for me to deal with."  
  
The young prince looked at his father with a slight but of confusion.  
  
"Well then why can't we form an alliance?"  
  
The cocky saiyan king threw his head back in a roaring laughter.  
  
"Kid maybe I should have waited in making you prince you are still too soft!"  
  
Trunks face became red with anger towards his father, "I'm not soft."  
  
"Careful Trunks you're turning into Kakorot, but to give you a real answer it takes too long we can deal with this matter a lot quicker by just exterminating them."  
  
Trunks sighed at his father's answer still not understanding him; he looked at the planet that was coming into view, "Pity."  
  
~**~**~**~* 


	4. What? The Prince, Trunks, has fallen?

They left the ship filing out one by one and facing their enemy.  
  
"Well Well if it isn't King Vegeta and his son Prince Trunks.welcome to Anoorak, didn't think you'd show."  
  
King Alnok's tail swayed back and forth, as Vegeta replied sarcastically.  
  
"I almost didn't come; this is a waste of time for me I could be training."  
  
The young saiyan prince elbowed his father's side and gave him and stern look. Vegeta looked at him and nodded.  
  
"Yes Alnok we showed now let's deal with this so that I can go back home."  
  
Trunks looked at Alnok and the younger warrior next to him but that was it just the two of them against an entire fleet of soldiers and Trunks and his father.  
  
"Um excuse me sir, but where is your army, do you not have men to fight with you?"  
  
"This is my army boy, the one that is standing right before you." The king replied while patting his son's head, "Just me and my son Chippo"  
  
Vegeta laughed, "Are you mad?! This is suicide, why did I even bother to bring my army of elite soldiers just to face you two, I can easily defeat the both of you with my arms tied behind my back."  
  
King Alnok laughed demonically. The young prince stood proudly next to his father his fists resting at his hips he looks at his father whose standing just as proud with his arms holding the other across his chest. Behind Trunks and to his side stood Nikita ready to take any blow for the prince, then behind her stood the 50 elite soldiers ready and waiting for either their prince or kings word.  
  
A small unnoticeable blast is being formed in the hand of the mighty Anoorak King.  
  
"It's very simple Vegeta, I just wanted to see their faces."  
  
Alnok aims his hand at the left side of Trunks' chest, "when their young prince."  
  
Shoots the blast at Trunks, "Dies!"  
  
Vegeta's face was distraught as his son's face was in agonizing pain. His pupils were as small as the tip of a pin. His armor shattered around the blast and blood flowed out of it. Trunks' hands were shaky as he tried to place his hand over the wound. Gravity got the best of him as the prince plummeted down the grounds of the planet.  
  
Vegeta looked up to see the very amused Alnok, "Y-You !" Vegeta powered up and screamed in pain as he raced down to his son's side. Nikita stood in shock looking at the prince falling to the ground; tears uncontrollably flowed down her cheeks.  
  
"Trunks!"  
  
She raced down behind Vegeta to go to Trunks' side.  
  
The two people that cared about Trunks the most where right by him. Breathing became a chore for the young prince who was almost out of time. He winced in pain for the blast made a clean slice through his heart. He tried to let out a very painful laugh.  
  
"Hey dad now I really do have a hole in my heart."  
  
"Stop it Trunks don't talk conserve your energy, you're a saiyan you can pull through this, look at yourself, it's only a scratch! Right? Only a scratch."  
  
"I-I'm s-so-sorry d-dad, I-I failed y-you a-and I p-promised th-that I w-wouldn't."  
  
"No Trunks you haven't failed me, you've never failed me."  
  
He let out a small painful smile when a small cry caught his attention he rolled his head over to see Nikita he smiled at her. She held his hand tightly in hers and kept it closely to her chest.  
  
"Don't leave me Trunks, D-Don't leave me!"  
  
His hand was shaky and he was getting weaker with every breath he took but he reached his hand up to the side of her face and rubbed it.  
  
"I Love you Nikita, I l-love you." His hand slipped off her face and fell to his side.  
  
Vegeta's eyes went wide as he looked down at his lifeless son. Nikita was stunned she couldn't cry nor speak. Vegeta looked at Nikita then looked up at the who killed him. His army looked down at the fallen prince and checked their Kings face to see what to do next, some of them started to retreat.  
  
"Don't move! I said DO NOT MOVE! Stay where you are you cowards! Do not retreat!"  
  
The one named Chippo tugged at his father's cloak, "Father that is not what you promised! You promised me a fair fight with the saiyan prince and yet you have slain him!"  
  
Chippo flew down over to the side of the saiyan prince, Nikita stood her ground.  
  
"Stay away from him you beast! How dare you go near him, it's dishonoring the dead!"  
  
He looked up at Nikita and snarled at her, "Hold your tongue woman or be very quick to loose it."  
  
She was startled at his harsh words, his facial features where that of a very kind soul and he came spatting out that of threats to the saiyan warrior. He pressed his cat like ears against the chest of the prince and heard a very faint pulse.  
  
"Good he is not dead, this will work then." Chippo pulled his arm back all the way and it s he strained it then with a quick motion he thrusted it into the young princes chest grabbing his heart. Trunks' eyes shot open in pain as he gasped for breath.  
  
"What are you doing to him you feline monster!" Nikita threw a blast at him but he repelled it back at her 10times more powerful it knocked her down.  
  
He held the princes heart in his hand and sent to it a small blast to get it beating normally again. Vegeta stood in amazement and he didn't know what to make of the young Anoorak prince. Chippo then ripped his arm out of his chest and Trunks' body jolted then fell back to the floor. Trunks grasped at his chest trying very hard to breath. Chippo closed his eyes and placed his hands over the open flesh wound of the saiyan and healed him up making him better than before. Trunks' breathing became normal as Chippo smiled with satisfaction.  
  
"Father! Awaken his full potential if I am to fight him I want to fight him at his best!"  
  
Anlok looked at his determined son but did not want to comply with his wish.  
  
Chippo's eyes narrowed with anger, "Now Father!"  
  
Anlok raised his hand and placed it over trunks' body then beams of light entered his body and his energy rose a ton higher, his full potential was now awakened and he was stronger than ever. Trunks rose to his feet and looked down at himself; he flexed his arms a bit and realized that he was very much alive. He looked over to the very frail Anoorak prince and smirked with a smug expression.  
  
"Out of my way small fry I have bigger matters to deal with then to waste them on you." Trunks held his hand up to the prince and blasted him but Chippo repelled it in another direction. Chippo's eyes lost their pupils and became milk white, his fangs grew out long and fur formed on his body.  
  
"If we fight you'll fight me in this form."  
  
Trunks stared at the cat like figure before him and gave a curious look to his dad, but Vegeta only shrugged his shoulders, "Transformation?"  
  
"Wait!" Trunks said as he looked around frantically, "Where's Nikita?"  
  
Chippo's eyes softened, "She's over there, I'm very sorry I had to knock her out she wouldn't let me heal you!"  
  
Trunk's anger towards Chippo diminished because he meant no harm. He ran over to Nikita and helped her to her feet. Trunks sensed a difference from the boy Chippo and his father, Chippo was kind hearted but still fierce his father was just arrogant and foolish.  
  
Vegeta flew up to met the King face to face.  
  
"Now what Alnok."  
  
Chippo and Trunks flew to their father's side. Chippo chimed in, "Why don't we form an alliance."  
  
Vegeta and Alnok looked at Chippo then each other. Vegeta crossed his arms across his chest as Alnok answered, "Fine but my son will marry a saiyan woman and your son will marry an Anoorak woman."  
  
Chippo's and Trunks' face fell for they were both in love already. Chippo was so distraught he came out of his transformation.  
  
"Father there must be another way!" He said pleadingly.  
  
"Yea Dad you don't want to agree with that.Vegeta.right?"  
  
The two fathers looked at their sons, "No, this or nothing."  
  
Chippo looked at Trunks trying to find an answer as did Trunks. The young saiyan prince raised his hand patted another on top of the first, "Time! Um Chippo can I talk to you down on the ground," He looked at the two kings, "give us just a sec."  
  
Trunks and Chippo flew to the ground in a desperate attempt to save their futures.  
  
"I can not marry an Anoorak but not out of disrespect I'm in love already." Chippo nodded in agreement, "No I totally understand for the same goes for me, what are we to do now Trunks our parents will never get over their silly pride and form an alliance."  
  
Trunks rubbed his chin for a bit in deep thought when he snapped his fingers together, "That's it Chippo! We'll have to form the alliance, so our kingdoms will have to wait til we are Kings then we will have that alliance."  
  
The smile on Chippo's face faded, "But what if when we are older we forget the promise we made today and our kingdoms will forever be at war."  
  
Trunks smiled brightly, "There is only one way "The Power Handshake""  
  
Chippo raised an eyebrow in confusion, "The what?"  
  
Trunks let out a small laugh, "The power handshake, it's when the two people form a small memory blast in their hand then clasp their hands together and shake forever branding them with the memory, so when the time comes and we shake hands when we meet again we'll remember and therefore form our alliance Prince Chippo." The Saiyan Prince smiled kindly at the Anoorak Prince. "Do we have a deal?"  
  
"Deal!"  
  
The two princes pulled their hands back real far forming their blast in their hand.  
  
And at the same time, "Power! Hand!" They pulled their hands forward and clasped them together tightly branding them with the memory, "Shake!!"  
  
Tears of blood rolled down their cheeks when finally they were blown in different directions from each other. Nikita flew down quickly to Trunks side. Trunks' one eye was tightly closed as he looked across the way at Chippo.  
  
"It starts now Chippo!"  
  
He bashes his fist into his chest then lifted his hand into the air and saluted the saiyan prince, Trunks did the same.  
  
Nikita looked at them curiously, She draped Trunk's arm around her neck, "Come on your highness let's get on the ship."  
  
Chippo watched as the Saiyan ship flew into the empty blackness of space.  
  
"I truly hope this works Trunks, Prince of all Saiyans.I truly hope.this works."  
  
~**~**~**~* 


End file.
